


The Person Behind Joanne Rowling

by Christina_Potter_09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christina_Potter_09/pseuds/Christina_Potter_09
Summary: Post DH No epilogue AU. Happy Birthday Rita Skeeter! I mean, Joanne Rowling! What happens when the actual heroes of the series learn about the lies Skeeter has spread all over the muggle world under the infamous name of Joanne Rowling...HHR, GD, RL this fic was made for JKR's birthday.





	The Person Behind Joanne Rowling

_The Person Behind Joanne Rowling..._

The Malfoy Manor was usually a peaceful place after the war but not that morning of the 31st of July of 2011. Harry Potter had hoped for a quiet wake-up call on his birthday. Something sweet and sexy with his wife by his side but the Malfoys had summoned the Potters and the Weasleys urgently and they had to answer the call of the furious Draco Malfoy. Now they were all in the main living room while the children of the three couples were playing outside under the watchful eye of the old mistress of the house, Narcissa Malfoy.

' _This_ … THIS IS…' Draco Malfoy spited as he threw the book on the only empty armchair with force, the book fell with a thud and his ginger head wife huffed at his anger that hadn't subtle for hours. The muggle series of books had been published that day around the Wizarding World, years after being out in the muggle communities around the globe.

'Sweetheart, you need to calm down, you'll have a stroke,' Ginny said as she tried to stop a chuckle, just like Hermione Potter did by her side, they were the only ones sat on a couch comfortably as their pregnant bellies didn't allow a lot of movements. Luna Weasley was perched on the arm of the couch, close to Hermione and looked at the husbands before them. Draco kept pacing around, before the empty fireplace while Ron leaned against the wall and suppressed a yawn of exhaustion from the early wake-up call and Harry remained standing behind the couch the ladies were on.

'She's right, Draco, you'll explode…' Ron tried but Draco shook his head and looked at Harry for help in this.

'He's right to be mad, he's the one portrayed in the worse way, apart the wrong pairings, the stupid names and the ridiculous inaccuracies about how Voldemort was defeated… Rita took it too far this time.' Harry said as he touched his wife's shoulder, Hermione touched his hand with hers and like the rest, sighed in agreement.

After the war, the Weasleys, the Potters and the Malfoys had made sure Rita Skeeter would never write a single article about them, she had done enough damage with the book about Dumbledore and the couples made sure to stop her by suing the prophet and stopping her but she turned into making books, and after a monstrous book about Severus Snape, she had started a new series of books, this time for muggles (since no one in the Wizarding World wanted to read one more word from her) under the fake name Joanne Rowling where she tried to re-tell the story of the two wizarding worlds while focusing on the life of Harry Potter.

The ministry had tried to stop her since she was revealing so many things for the Wizarding world but she had changed the places' names and the destinations and since the books became a sensation to muggles the muggle government reassured the community and the ministry that no one would be exposed… however Harry Potter, his wife Hermione and their friends were all spoiled as characters with all the inaccuracies.

'She basically shows that I didn't fight… Yes I had chosen the wrong side, my family chose the wrong side but I almost died in that bloody battle! Like all of you! And Ginny missed Bella's Avada by an inch? She was in the infirmary for weeks from the Cruciatus! Like Hermione here! And Luna by McNair and you two almost died too!' Draco finally bellowed and everyone sighed and shook their heads.

'She certainly didn't forget my leave in the hunt however…' Ron said gloomily but Luna moved from the arm of the couch close to her husband.

'It's back in the past, it's done,' she whispered to him with her dreamy eyes and both Hermione and Harry looked at Ron with small smiles.

'Luna's right, Ron, it's back in the past…' Hermione reassured her friend, Ginny moved with a little effort close to her husband and took his hand in hers.

'You shouldn't care so much for a muggle fictional series, my love, it's just Rita under that new name of hers… we know the truth, the Wizarding world knows the truth… that matters…' Ginny tried and Draco took a deep breath and nodded his head as Harry moved from behind the couch, took the book from the armchair and sat next to his wife.

'By the way… Sirius and Remus will love this, they're shown as the tragic heroes, these two sly bastards…' Harry said with humor to lighten the mood and Ron chuckled.

'That's for sure…' he commented and Luna snickered by his side. 'Just like Tonks, but wait until she sees that Rita kept her actual name in this…' Ron said and everyone chuckled in agreement.

'And in this version, Voldemort almost killed himself… I mean yeah the Hallow situation was confusing but not THAT confusing… no one is going to believe that…' Harry said and Hermione who was by his side laughed and took his hand in hers.

'And she doesn't even mentions the times we were alone in the tent…' Hermione whispered and Harry grinned and kissed her lips.

'Like a sister, my ass' Harry commented wickedly as he bit on his wife's lip, Hermione grinned and gave him another kiss before she could speak.

'And why she describes me like that? I'm not bossy, my hair is not bushy and I don't have big front teeth… what's the matter with her anyway? I should have kept her in that vase back in our fourth year!' Hermione added angrily when the kiss was over, her hormones making her mood change like the wind… Harry calmed her down with his touch on her belly and a sweet kiss on the neck.

'And I'm obviously portrayed as Harry's groupie which is a bit… absurd, considering I have been with Draco ever since my fifth year…' Ginny said and Draco this time smirked and kissed his wife's lips as his hand touched her large belly.

'Saving me from darkness,' he whispered intimately and Ginny smiled against his lips.

'And giving you our firstborn…' Ginny whispered back, making Ron uncomfortable while Luna and Hermione chuckled and Harry just shook his head amused. Ginny and Draco could either be on cloud nine or on Hell fire with each other.

'And look how she shows Dumbledore… shame on her. He did his best to help Harry, he trained him for years, he had him aware of the situation with the prophesy from the beginning and the Horcruxes… she just can't get over her hate for him…She wanted to add some drama in the book and spoiled his memory…' Luna said lightly but everyone nodded their heads again.

'I think we must talk to our lawyers, this is not right…' Draco said finally and Harry shook his head.

'The muggle ministries allowed it, it has become a phenomenon around the world… we can't stop it,' Harry said and Draco huffed.

'We could kill her and make it look like an accident…' he offered and Ginny looked at him penitently, once again taking him away from the dark thoughts. 'No ok, too drastic but… look how she shows both of us… and the pairings… the Greengrass family has only one daughter for Morgana's sake and that's Daphne! Why would I marry a random woman and have a son with the name  _Scorpius…_ ' Draco complained again and Ginny hugged him.

'Because in this book, you're something like the fool who made the wrong choices.' Ginny said simply and Draco kept her hand closer.

'I have three soon to be four children with you, I'm certainly not at fault…' Draco retorted lightly and Ginny only grinned.

'Look at him, how soft he has become ever since Ginny started giving him little Malfoys…' Hermione teased and he just made a face for her.

'Granger… it's good for you that I don't touch pregnant women…' he threatened lightly and she grinned.

'I can slap you again, Draco, even above my belly…' Hermione said and Draco just rolled his eyes as Ron sat in the armchair with Luna on his lap.

'You must admit, the best character in this is me… I get to like Luna for a few books, I snog Brown, I play Quidditch and I get Hermione at the end,' Ron said playfully, receiving two flying pillows from Harry and Hermione respectively.

'She certainly captured your thick head and emotional range of a teaspoon perfectly and your non-stop appetite.' Hermione said emotionally as Harry only chuckled and shook his head at the grinning Ronald. Hermione and Ron had indeed tried to be together back in fourth year, after a major fight at the Yule's night but the relationship didn't survive to the end of the Triwizard. And when Harry had returned injured and screaming that Voldemort had returned, Hermione knew with who she wanted to be and fight for, the kiss on his cheek at the end of that year had been her way of showing it and the following September, when they met Luna and Ron seemed to find his right person. Hermione and Harry had finally the chance to accept what they wanted from each other since Harry had fancied Hermione ever since their travel back in time in their third year.

During the fifth and sixth year, the two developed into soulmates and when they abandoned Hogwarts for the Hunt, with Ron in their side since Luna couldn't follow, being abducted by death eaters. The two had completed their relationship when Ron had left them, all sick and tired of the Hunt and Luna's absence and not out of jealousy over Hermione, he had left in his desperate try to save Luna.

Harry and Hermione had married at Christmas Eve, just the two of them, the night they visited Godric's Hollow and the graveyard. The priest had accepted to marry them after his Christmas oblation and when a few weeks later, Ron had returned with Luna's possible location tracked, he had found them married and happy even in their darkest of days.

They had fallen in the snatchers' claws after visiting Luna's father who had to trap them in his own desperate try to get his daughter back and they had found Luna in the same manor they now were in. But the book showed things differently to that point, it blamed Harry for calling Voldemort's name and had Draco just standing in the manor when in reality he had been tortured by his own aunt as well, when she had learnt that he had a child in secret with Ginny, who had tried to escape in the muggle world with their baby son at the time.

They all escaped the manor, finding Luna and Olivander on the way –Dean had died in the cellar and hadn't been saved like in the book- and then the trio had broken into Gringorts with Draco's help who knew better his aunt's vault. The Hogwarts battle had taken place and Ginny had joined them too, finding the father of her child that had been left to Andromeda Black to take care of along Teddy Lupin. They had made it to win but not without all of them being in the infirmary for weeks to come… and not wanting a sandwich made by Kreacher at the end of the whole madness…

'And why she had to kill off Hedwig and Dobby?' Harry wondered angrily and Hermione shook her head.

'I don't know her views on house elves… or owls…' she commented to make him feel better as their family owl was safely at home along their paid elf, waiting for their return.

'And I would never call our son Albus Severus… poor child,' Harry added and both Hermione and Ginny chuckled.

'And I would never be your love interest…' she said with a small frown and Harry nodded pointedly.

'You're Ron's bloody sister! I know you since you were that short,' Harry added and Hermione chuckled.

'I can't believe her sometimes. I had a crush on you like the  _majority_  of little girls back in the 90's… but we were always close like siblings,' Ginny said and Harry nodded as he snaked an arm around his true wife's shoulders.

'But this girl here…is a different case altogether…' Harry said and pointed at his wife who only blushed and pecked his cheek lovingly.

'And has an affair with me. Now with the book I'll keep teasing you two lovebirds for weeks…' Ron got in the conversation and earned one more pillow from Hermione who threw it at him.

'And the Quibbler is not a bad magazine!' Luna exclaimed angrily after a moment and everyone looked at her. 'She doesn't like my dad and tries to take down the magazine's reputation! I hope the nargles will avenge me!' she added and Ron only chuckled rolled his eyes good naturally and gave her a kiss on the lips before he could speak.

'OK, this little wench here had me awake all night, along her twin daughters…' Ron said and Luna blushed royally. 'And since we're not calling lawyers or Percy or anyone else… can we go to bed because as far as I know we have a party tonight…' Ron suggested and everyone sighed nodded, indeed they couldn't do a lot of things about Skeeter-Rowling but as a family that they considered themselves they had to be together in this.

Harry stood up first, helped Hermione on her feet and smiled at her as she held his hand protectively. Luna too stood up from Ron's lap and Draco and Ginny approached so they could escort their guests to the garden to pick up their children.

'You decided on what to do?' Narcissa Malfoy asked when she saw the couple and they nodded.

'We'll just drink tonight at the Potter manor, mother,' Draco said and Narcissa gave a small smile and nodded her head as she looked at the Weasleys and Potters. The Malfoy seniors had been portrayed more or less as they truly were, only the book failed to mention that Narcissa had found her way back to her middle sister while Bellatrix hadn't died but was rotting in Azkaban for her crimes. The books also didn't mention that Narcissa and Lucius did their best to accept people with different blood status in their lives, trying to become better and that was the reason she was now smiling honestly at the Potters.

'Sirius! Rosalie! Come on, time to go home!' Harry called out for his children to approach but both the little Potters tried to ignore their parents until Hermione spoke.

'I don't think daddy will be receiving his gift tonight if we don't get home in time…' she called out and the little ones knew better than ignore that one as well and they approached their parents, Harry grinned at his wife.

'Nice work, chief,' he said and she chuckled as they both outstretched their hands for their children to take each.

'Andrea, Leonor, Arthur! Come on, time to go home!' Ron called out his own children who of course followed, the twin girls were the spit images of Luna with strawberry blond hair and Arthur, the only boy was an actual ginger. Along the little Weasleys, Orion, Harper and little Rea Malfoy followed to get closer to their own parents, Orion being the eldest of the children and the only teenager as he was born in the war.

'We'll see you tonight, don't be late,' Hermione said as she kissed Luna and Ginny on the cheeks, while Harry and the other two men said their manly goodbyes.

'Don't forget to make a lot of food,' Ron commented and the children chuckled as he winked at them.

'We'll be expecting you all…' Harry said, this time looking at Narcissa who nodded with a small smile, Andromeda Tonks would be there with the Lupins as well, so she had decided to attend too, Lucius might was too uncomfortable, even after all these years, but she would be there for Harry Potter's birthday.

The Weasleys apparated first from the point of the Malfoy Manor and then the Potters followed, after little Rosalie gave a big kiss to her Godfather and favorite relative, Draco and demanded to have a kiss from Narcissa and Ginny as well, she winked at Orion, her secret crush and then rushed to her mother's side as the Potters apparated away with their kids.

The manor in the forest of Dean was invisible to Muggles that weren't magically notified –like the Grangers- the family moved inside and both children rushed to the play room, where their toys and Crookshanks usually slept while Harry and Hermione remained in the corridor that led to their bedroom. They had been woken up too early but if they slept now they would lose important time for the celebration's preparations. They weren't the kind of people that would throw obnoxious parties but their friends and close people were enough to create a small crowd so they wanted to satisfy everyone…

Dobby the elf showed up with a pof and the Potters smiled at him as he bowed to them with a big smile.

'How's Winky, Dobby?' Hermione asked and Dobby smiled.

'Winky is just fine, mrs Hermione, getting bigger every day with little Brandy.' The elf said and the two humans smiled as Winky, Dobby's wife was pregnant as well, waiting the elfish couple's first child that would be called Brandy… 'You want Dobby to bring you anything? Some coffee and tea? Mr. Black dropped by but didn't find you, he said he'll return later.' Dobby said and Harry and Hermione nodded.

'It's ok Dobby, we're fine, I'll take Hermione to our bedroom for awhile so she can rest after the abrupt wake-up call from Mr. Malfoy. Can you take care of the children for about an hour? Don't let us… sleep in for longer,' Harry said and both Potters would swear they saw the elf's eyes shining with mischief for a moment before he could smile.

'Of course, you want me to silent the playroom with a spell as well?' he asked and Hermione blushed as Harry chuckled.

'That would be great, also hold them back in case they want to visit our bedroom,' he said and Dobby grinned and nodded before he could disappear with another pof.

'He's as perverted as you are…' Hermione commented as they moved to their bedroom in a semi hug. They closed the door of their chambers and moved to their bed together between kisses and caresses. Hermione was on her back while Harry was on her side, kissing her neck and moving the hem of her maternity dress up her long legs, the moment he touched her belly and sides, she gave a small yelp.

'Someone's awake,' she whispered as they both paused their teasing activities and calmed down to feel their baby kicking. 'Strong enough to be a little boy,' she commented as both their hands were on the side of her belly.

'Stubborn enough to be like Rosalie's punches.' Harry retorted and they grinned, boy or girl they didn't mind, they had named their son Sirius James, after Sirius who had spent years in Azkaban for the fiasco with Pettigrew and they had also honored James, Harry's father for his sacrifice. And they had named their daughter Rosalie Jane, a flower name to honor Lily Potter and the Evans and Jane after Hermione's mother. They didn't want to name their children directly after their late grandparents, they wanted their children to mark their own lives and their names would have been a constant reminder of what had happened.

'Little Alexander or little Jasmine will be lucky to be your child…' Hermione said softly and the two shared a soft kiss on the lips. They had been through so much during the war. As Harry looked at his wife now, all safe and beautiful he remembered the moment he had entered the forbidden forest as to surrender and he had found her close to Voldemort, under Bellatrix's wand once again, tortured and close to death, exposed as Voldemort had learnt about their secret marriage…

'I love you, so much…' Harry whispered and Hermione smiled and kissed his lips again, as if reading his mind and knowing what part of the past surfaced within him.

'I love you too, even more…' she whispered back and the couple shared another kiss, ready to resume their pleasurable activities that had been cut the previous night by the little baby's constant kicking. 'And I want you…' Hermione whispered, her hormones driving her wild.

'GUYS ARE YOU BACK? HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY GODSON! I SEE YOUR CLOAKS GUYS! DID YOU LEARN ABOUT RITA'S LATEST BOOK? I DIE IN THE FIFTH ONE! I AM THE HERO OF THE BOOK! WHERE ARE YOU? HARRY? HERMIONE? REMUS IS ECSTATIC! THE REVIEW FROM THE PROPHET HAS ME IN THE MOST BELOVED CHARACTERS! HARRY? ARE YOU BACK?' Sirius' booming voice was heard across the house and Hermione broke the kiss with a huff and let her head back on the mattress with a groan as Harry rested his head on her shoulder.

'I hate him, we shouldn't have named our son after him.' Hermione said venomously and Harry nodded his head in agreement, he just wanted to have his way with his wife, on his  _bloody birthday_ , was it that hard for everyone to let him in peace for about an hour?

'I'll get rid of him, don't move,' Harry tried and Hermione sighed and nodded as he stood up and rushed out of the room, as he left and saw Hermione grinning at him he blew a kiss.

'Harry…' she called before he could exit the room while Sirius' voice neared, he was probably moving up the stairs. 'Happy Birthday,' she wished for him and he smiled at his beloved wife, even with "obstacles" between them as Sirius and bad timing, books from Rita about his life with fake facts and lies, he was the happiest man in both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds…

**Author's Note:**

> you liked it? you hated it? please leave a comment bellow!


End file.
